


Behind the Mirror

by LittleRedChaos (Ranchii5)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic, Mirror Universe, Post-Season-Two AU, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranchii5/pseuds/LittleRedChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding an old mirror, accidentally crushing it and setting free his own dark side.... Yeah that´s just Stiles luck, only his dark side isn´t quite so dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shards

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my first time writing a Teen Wolf fanfiction and I hope you´ll like it.  
> Also I´m sorry for any mistakes but first language isn´t English so I hope it isn´t too bad.
> 
> This first chapter is pretty short but the coming ones will get longer.

Stiles wasn´t a particulary nice guy. Really he wasn´t!  
For example Danny, Danny was a nice guy! Because everybody likes Danny!  
So back to the point: Sitles wasn´t nice.  
He was a rational guy, who wouldn´t hesitate to kill someone if it was to protect the ones dear to him.  
The same time he was probably also pretty irrational because he would literally go through fire for every single one of his friends.  
And there he was at the point where he was definetly and one hundred percent crazy!  
Because no sane person would hang out with a bunch of teenage werewolves or fall in love with a sourwolf of an Alpha.  
Oh and not to forget… there was his most famous character trait. He was sarcastic!  
He probably hurt a lot of people with his side comments but he couldn´t help it . He really didn´t have any brain-to-mouth-filter.  
Despite all these quite negative attitudes Stiles still had a good heart, which actually had lead to his current situation.

He was standing in an old dusty attic covered in spiderwebs and stared at the glinting shards of a broken mirror. Well shit!  
“Stiles honey, is everything alright?” came the sweet, loving voice from downstairs, the exact same voice that not even two hours ago lured him up here.  
Slowly and carefully he stepped around the mess to the root hatch and looked down in concerned blue eyes surrounded by crinkles.  
“Ehm yeah. I´m sorry Mrs. Redwood… I broke that old mirror but it wasn´t really my fault! I really tried to catch it and I even had it in my hands but it just….” Stopping his stumbled apology he took a moment to think.

It just did what? He couldn´t possibly tell anyone that there had been some strange figure, who definitely wasn´t himself, staring back at him.  
It was an impossible supernatural occurrence. Not that he wasn´t used to impossible supernatural things like werewolves and kanimas and so much more but haunted mirrors were a little bit too abstruse. Even for him.  
It was probably just his imagination, his hypervigilance as Ms. Morell would say.

“I´m really sorry, Mrs. Redwood.” He finally repeated, this time giving a proper apology to the old lady.  
And of course, of fucking course, the old woman gave him the best reaction ever. She started to laugh.  
“Oh Stiles don´t worry about that. Why don´t you come down so we can drink some coffee together? I also made some cookies.” she suggested and who was Stiles to say no to that?  
God why couldn’t this woman be his grandma instead of this old hag next town, who always complained about his jumpiness and his never ending monologues. He had a medical condition, dammit!  
Mrs. Redwood was completely different. She always invited him over for coffee and clearly enjoyed his company. She listened to his constant talking about school, Scott and endless other stuff and also told him many things herself.  
For example how she met her husband, who sadly died a few years ago. Or all those stories about her time as a teacher at Beacon Hills High and Harris as a student.  
Spending his time with the old lady was a welcomed change to his normal stressful everyday life, especially since the whole werewolf business started and he had to fear for his life regulary.  
The times with Mrs. Redwood were quite the opposite. They made him feel at peace and it was definitely more therapeutic than his stupid sessions with Ms. Morell.

So despite that he had to clean the old dusty attic, he had a nice afternoon with the old woman, who even made him the Goddess of Hot Chocolate and the Cookies of Doom, names he had given this special combination when he was barely eight years old. It was the only fitting description because honestly noone could resist Mrs. Redwoods hot chocolate or her cookies.  
Stiles was already bugging her for years to give him the recipe so he could have his wicked way with everyone around him, maybe even with one Derek Hale.  
So when he went home after hours of talking and laughing it was already dark and both, he and Mrs. Redwood, had aready forgotten about the mirror shards lying scattered in the attic.


	2. Besetment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a very, very long break I´m back. I´m really sorry it took so long to update. 
> 
> Season 3 of Teen Wolf made me unsure of my story and i really wasn´t sure anymore where I wanted it to go. In the end I decided to continue this FF and to simply make it an Post-S2 AU. Though I still edited the story a lot!  
> So a big thanks for my betas ( clumsypuppy and another friend of mine) for helping me and pushing me to continue my writing!!
> 
> Also thanks for the comments! Those also helped a lot!
> 
> Now I hope you´ll enjoy this chapter!

The day was going to be great! No scratch that, the day was going to be awesome!   
At least that was what Stiles tried to tell himself as he speeded through the streets of Beacon Hills. The reason why he was breaking nearly every traffic law existing was for once not a werewolf-emergency. It was something surprisingly simple and normal.  
He overslept, which actually was a catastrophe itself because he had chemistry first period. Harris would probably kill him or at least give him a life worth detention and that was definetly worth than death.  
Finally pulling up in the school parking lot Stiles stopped his jeep in the usual spot. Sometimes he still couldn´t believe he actually got something like this, his own parking spot that no other student would dare to even come close to. It was kind of ridiculous but being friends with the super hot werewolf pack, who at the same time were some kind of school celebreties, had done that to him.   
Even when he was just the weak human sidekick.  
While he hurried down the school halls he was pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind. He had a mission to accomplish, a really important one. He had to be in the chemistry room before Harris appeared after his usual friday morning talk with the principal. God the was such an asshamster!  
Finally turning around the last corner before the room Stiles was stopping dead in his tracks.

 

This couldn’t possibly be happening! Again he was looking at some strange figure. No, not just some but the exact same one he saw in Mrs. Redwoods old mirror the day before. Only this time he could look at it more closely.  
It was a girl, a beautiful one on top of that, with brown hair, blue eyes and a mischievious smile. She looked strikingly familiar although he didn´t know why.  
However he definetly recognized the the red zip-up hoodie she wore over her black V-neck T-shirt as the same one he had put on this morning.while he was storming out of the house. Although she had combined it with a dark blue drainpipe jeans and black kneehigh boots with small heels, not like him with some baggy jeans.  
Finishing his inspection Stiles came to the conclusion that she looked a lot hotter than him. Maybe he should try to pull off that look, without the boots of course.   
Gazing back at her face he realized that he had just received the same treatment but probably with a different conclusion if the raised left eyebrow was anything to go by.  
Seeing his own amusement at the situation mirrored in her expression Stiles had a hard time to restrain himself from laughing, a sentiment that was also clearly shared.

 

“I´m pretty sure my lesson isn´t given in the hallway Mr. Stilinski so standing here won´t help you to keep your grates up but maybe an extra lesson will. See me at three for detention.”  
Spinning around Stiles stared at his teacher with a shocked expression, he had totally forgotten about chemistry. Harris voice was like a bucket of cold water waking him from the most pleasant dream.  
“It´s not like I missed anything yet seeing as you are also late Mr. Harris. Surely an extra lesson could be considered unnecessary.” he answered with faked politeness and an unhealthy amount of sarcasm. His chemistry teacher just had this effect on him, everytime he saw the guy Stiles wanted to punch him in the face. He was pretty sure the feeling was mutual.  
His remark got him a squinting of eyes and an evil smirk gracing the lips of Adrian Harris. “I warmly recommend you learn to watch your tongue Mr. Stilinski or I might find it necessary to extend your detention until next friday.” The teacher threatened while stepping around Stiles and heading in the direction of the chemistry room.  
Turning to follow Harris he was again stopped dead in his tracks. The girl was gone, again! It just wasn´t possible, there had been no sound of heels as she walked away or anything. And now that he thought of it Harris hadn´t given the slightest indication that there was someone besides him in the hallway.  
But she clearly had been there! Or or was he going insane now?   
No, he was sure he hadn´t been her!

 

Still thinking about the girl, he slipped into the classroom. Stiles ignored the the questioning glances of Scott and the pack. The chemistry lesson seemed to go on endlessly but Stiles couldn´t concentrate one bit, being too occupied by what might be the next supernatural intimidation.  
When the bell finally rang he slowly packed his things while the pack was gathering around his desk.  
“Dude are you alright?“ Scott asked him accompanied by the still worried glances of the pack.  
It didn´t even take a second for Stiles to to decide that the encounter with the mistery girl had to be his secret for now. If she was just a fragment of his imagination, he wouldn´t need everyone to know that he was finally going crazy and if it was some other supernatural threat, he could always tell the pack later. First he had to do some research.  
Giving Scott his best annoyed look he sighed dramatically. “It´s nothing guys. Just detention with Harris.”  
He pushed away his sore conscience while he was making his way to the lockers, his friends trailing after him like lost puppies.

 

After Stiles got his new books he fled straight to his German class, the only subject he didn´t share with anyone from the pack.  
Leaving the puppies in the dust he was already mentally organizing his research for the afternoon, He would have to ask Deaton if he could hold on to the books about Sprites for a little longer considering he had to postpone his reading for some more pressing research about strange girls is stylish red hoodies the seemend to appear out of nowhere.   
And think of the devil there she was, sitting on his desk in his German classroom. Exactly like the last time Stiles had seen her she was grinning at him. Still standing in the middle of the room Stiles was contemplating his options. The moment he was about to turn around and skip this period she gave him a wink and was, before he could even think about reacting in any way, just gone. Looking around he realized that none of the few other students even acknowledged her existence. So it seemed to be just him who saw her.  
Maybe it was because he was already aware of the supernatural. Maybe knowing about what was out there made him more receptive for such things, like some kind of sight. He would have to ask Deaton about it. It would also probably mean that the werewolves should be able to see the girl too, being supernatural creatures themselves and everything.  
He sat down and once the period started he took notes as if on autopilot only paying minimum attention to his teacher.  
His mind was too preoccupied making theories about the girl.   
She could be some some kind of ghost. Or maybe some kind of Bloody Mary, considering she was in a mirror the first time he saw her.   
Ugh that would be fun to explain to the pack… `Hey guys, so I helped this wonderful old lady cleaning her attic and I accidentally crushed this antique mirror, probably setting free a fucking Bloody Mary.`   
Yeah lots of fun, or not. Derek would probably punch him…or slam him into the next best wall. God he really hoped she wasn´t something murderous and evil! Because the only kind of wall slamming he wanted to do was of the sexy and dirty kind.   
Also his friends would probably kill him for making their lives even more difficult.

 

Until lunchtime Stiles got away with avoiding the pack and slacking off during school. But once he went to get his tray full of curly fries he was cornered by Scott and Isaac, one werewolf in front of him and the other behind him in line. He definitely expected that, though there was no way he would pass up on frie-day, not even for the sake of avoiding the pack with their pesky questions.  
“Seriously dude, whats going on with you? Is something wrong?” his best friend asked him worried.   
He could just ignore the question and change the topic, avoid talking to his friends until they finally would let it go, a tactic that worked often enough. Except this time he really couldn´t, because right now Stiles was fixed by Puppy Look Nr. 1 and Nr. 2.  
Yes they deserved the capital letters because there was noone in this world, who could resist them, especially Isaac´s. Though Stiles would never tell Scott that his brown-eyed-labrador-puppy-stare was beaten by Isaac´s unintentional blue-eyed-husky-stare.   
Best friends don’t insult each others secret weapon like that, especially not after it took three years to perfect that weapon.  
Letting out a deep bone sigh he tried to think of a good enough answer so he could appease his friends.  
Damn Derek for showing them the lie-ditecting thing.

 

“I wouldn´t take one of those first four plates, if I were you. The lunchlady with the pink wisps was quite upset when she had to prepare those fries so she nearly dumped the whole salt container on them”  
Stiles who was just about to grab a plate full of curly fries suddendly stood frozen in place. There behind said lady with pink wisps was the girl, sitting on the cafeteria counter like it was the most normal thing in the world.   
He glanced at his friends, who were looking at him with confusion because of his sudden stop of movement. Damn, so he was in fact the only one seeing and now hearing the red hoodie gril.   
Realizing he was making a commotion he quickly grabbed another plate further away from him, out of the corner of his eye he saw the girl nodding approvingly.  
When Stiles moved on to the desserts her voice followed him, again with some advice.  
Oh and you should take a salad instead of that pudding you plan on eating because under the topping it looks like something once thrown up.”  
Like on autopilot he followed her suggestion and earned an raised eyebrow from Isaac, which he answered with a small shrug.   
Once he paid for his lunch Stiles looked back to the girl, only to find her gone from the cafeteria counter like she never even existed.

 

When he the two werewolves sat down with their other friends he finally gave them an answer to their question.  
“Seriously there is nothing wrong with me guys. Sorry for being distracted. I´m just a little stuck on my latest research. Some things I discovered are quite confusing but I´m sure I´ll have them figured out in no time.”   
Well that should work because it certainly wasn´t a lie. So what if his friends didn´t know that he switched his latest research topic froem Sprites to ghost like girls in a red hoodie? It was just none of their concern… yet.  
He certainly was becoming a master of half verities, Stiles wasn´t so sure if that was such a good thing. Useful? Yes! But Good? Probably not.  
“Maybe I could help you, Stiles!” Lydia suddendly offered. “I made a lot of progress translating the Argent bestiary and I´m sure Allison won´t mind to ask her father for information, he might knew something useful.”   
“Yeah I´m sure he does and my dad is always happy to help.” Allison hurried to agree.  
Smiling at both girls, Stiles was happy to have their support. After such a long time of just him and Scott the knowledge that he could always count on the pack gave him a feeling of contentment.

 

Still this was something he had to figure out alone.   
“Thanks Lyds but I´m gonna be fine on my own. You´re already the beautiful goddess of knowledge with mystical hearing, while Allison is the badass huntress that not only terrifies everyone with her archery skills but also her beauty. Let me at least be the research guy for now. I promise I´ll come to you once I meet a dead end.” Stiles rejected the offer and winked at the girls while complimenting them.  
Still smiling and adopting his own innocent puppy look he met Lydias now narrowed green eyes. Please let her ask not anymore questions!  
Surprisingly it was Jackson, who finally joined the group with Danny, saving him out of his predicament. “Stilinski stop flirting with my girlfriend! She is won´t ever be interested!”  
“I´m not flirting Jack-ass. I´m simply telling her that she is beautiful because it bears repeating. And knowing you, you´re saying it nowhere near enough!” Stiles smirked at Jackson smugly, they may be friends now but pissing off the other boy was still some kind of hobby for him.  
Putting her hand soothingly on Jacksons thight Lydia smiled lovingly at her boyfriend, “Don´t worry Babe! You can make it up uon our next movie night.” Lydia joined in on the teasing.   
Watching Jacksons face pale the whole pack started laughing. Poor guy, he would have to watch “The Notebook” again. Stiles even falt a little bit sorry for him. But only a little!  
After that the rest of theirr lunchtime went by as usual, with lots of joking and teasing.

 

The rest of Stiles´ schoolday was luckily uneventful.  
When he was finally released out of Harris`horrible detention he hurried down to his his jeep to drive straight home. His father was on shift this afternoon and Stiles was itching to use the quiet of the house for some research.  
Running right up into his room he threw his backpack into a corner already too focused on his laptop to care for anything else.   
Yeah definetly not his brightest moment. As a Sheriffs kid and especially after all the supernatural shit that went down he should be more on alert, but of course this was the moment his hypervigilance failed him.   
The moment an already all to familiar voice, considering he only heard it once today, sounded behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thats it for now. The third chapter will be up as soon as possible but I have some important tests coming up so it´ll probably take a few weeks.
> 
> Please leave comments and tell me what you think and if you liked the new chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> So hopefully you enjoyed reading and maybe you can leave a comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
